Dedicated to Family
by Cheyla
Summary: Dean has some news to break to his father. Complete.


**So this one-shot has been sitting around on my computer for about a year. I finally managed to finish it so enjoy!**

* * *

Dean ran a hand over his face in despair, wondering how he was going to explain his situation to his father. It didn't matter that it had been an accident. No, all that mattered was that it happened.

Yeah, John was going to kill Dean for this. It would only make things worse when Dean told him about his plans. If there was one thing Dean knew, it was that his father would be furious to hear that Dean had knocked a girl up and that Dean wanted to stick around until the birth.

At least the girl's parents hadn't kicked her out when the pair broke the news. That was the only thing about this situation that gave Dean some sense of relief. Her parents had even offered to take Dean in when the boy mentioned his fears of getting kicked out. They were just happy that Dean was even considering sticking around.

"What did you do now?" Dean looked at his younger brother.

"Why are you asking that?" he demanded. "What makes you think that I did anything?"

"Because you only have that face when you did something you know Dad won't approve of. I've seen it before."

Dean sighed and turned away from his brother. It was at times like these when he hated that Sam was so perceptive.

"I'm going to drop you at the library," he told his brother instead of answering the question.

"Must be really bad if you don't want me around when Dad finds out," Sam commented. Dean glared at his brother.

"Just shut your pie-hole," he snapped. "I don't want to deal with you right now."

A wounded expression crossed Sam's face and the younger brother turned to stare out the window. Dean silently groaned, realizing that he had one more mess to fix now. He hadn't meant to snap but he was already worried about his father. Sam was just making him even more anxious.

When the car pulled up in front of the library, Sam had unbuckled and opened the door before the vehicle had fully stopped.

"Sammie," Dean called after his brother but Sam kept walking, not even looking back. "Sam!"

Growling undeterminable words under his breath when his calls weren't acknowledged, Dean hit the steering wheel. After a few seconds of just sitting there and taking some deep breaths, Dean put the car into drive.

"Pain in the ass brothers," he muttered as he left the parking lot. "Just causing problems when there's already plenty."

The drive from the library to the house John was renting for the month was too short for Dean. He debated about driving around town a few more times but he had a feeling that if he did that once, he wouldn't stop until his dad actually came out to find him.

Naturally, today was one of the days John was stuck in the house doing research, so he was already there when Dean walked inside the house.

"That you, boys?" he called from the living room when he heard the front door opening and closing.

"Just me," Dean replied. "Sam's at the library."

"You're home early," John stated. "Why aren't you with your brother?"

"Because I needed to tell you something," Dean said reluctantly. It looked like this conversation was going to happen immediately. Maybe it was for the best that way.

At his words, John frowned and crossed his arms. "What did you do know?" he asked with a sigh.

Dean gritted his teeth at the way his father said the words. So filled with disappointment.

Like he was a problem child.

"I met this girl the first night we were here," Dean began to say. "When I was out canvasing the town. We met up the second night and had a bit of fun."

"What kind of fun?" John asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say that she's now pregnant," Dean stated flatly. John's face darkened at his words.

"And you're sure it's yours?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Dean snapped. "Would I be telling you if I wasn't sure?"

"Don't take that tone with me," his father growled. "I had to ask. It's hard to trust the word of a girl who would sleep with you after only knowing you a day."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded. "Summer—"

John rolled his eyes. "I'm less surprised now after hearing a name like that," he muttered. "You should have been more careful, Dean."

"I know that know," the teenager muttered mutinously.

"You shouldn't have even been fooling around with this girl. If you had been more dedicated to the hunt, this would have never of happened. We could have been gone by now if you just focused some more."

"I _am_ dedicated!" Dean protested. "When have I not been?"

"Well clearly not enough, if you managed to find the time to knock up some local girl. I'm assuming she wants to get rid of it?"

"No, she wants to keep it," Dean said, frowning at his father's words. John's face darkened.

"Well, I hope that she and her parents aren't expecting you to stick around. I'll have this case wrapped up in a few days and then we'll be on our way. I doubt you'd ever see her again. Just say no to anything she asks of you and we'll forget that this whole thing ever happened."

"I know this was a mistake," Dean said, "but I don't want to brush it under the rug. I don't want to pretend that this never happened."

"Then what do you propose you'll do?" John demanded with a bitter laugh. "Drive back this way every few weeks for a visit? Don't be ridiculous, Dean. We don't have time for stunts like this. We have priorities—"

"You have priorities," Dean interrupted. "Ever since Mom died, all you've cared about is hunting and finding the demon that killed Mom. You don't even bother to take care of Sam."

"That's not true," John protested loudly. "I've been taking care of you and Sam for years. Do you think it's been easy, hunting and dealing with you two?"

"I wouldn't know," Dean replied. "You haven't really been around for the past few years. You pick up a new case, we get to a new town, and you go off on your hunt, only stopping in when you need help or when it's time to leave. I've been responsible for feeding me and Sam, for getting us to school and back, and even for getting money some days. It's been that ways for years."

"Don't speak to me that way," John snapped. "I may not be around as often as I like but I am your father and you will respect that."

"You're not the type of father I want to respect," Dean retorted, face turning red with anger. "And I want to be the sort of father my child will respect when they're born."

"What are you saying, then?" Dean's father demanded.

"I'm staying," came the reply. "I'm not going to leave this town. Instead, I'm going to stay here and be there when my kid grows up. I'm not just going to walk out on them. They deserve better than that."

"And what about me and Sam? What do we deserve? For you to just abandon us?" John demanded. "Where's your dedication to this family?"

"I've been dedicated!" Dean roared. "Why do you think I've been taking care of Sam for so long? Why do you think I've never complained?"

"You—" John started to say and took a step forward. As he felt himself moving, he glanced down in apparent surprise. Then he turned his attention on Dean once again. "Get out," he decided. "Don't come back as long as you have this idea in your head. I'll only welcome you back once you decide to forget about this girl and her baby. I still have doubts that it's even yours. Don't throw your life away for that."

"Don't forget to pick Sam up from the library," Dean said, as he turned away from his father. "And to make him dinner since I won't be doing that for you any more."

A few more words were exchanged that Dean could barely hear before he was storming out of the front door.

How dare his father? How dare he make the claims that he did? Dean wasn't dedicated to his family? He had been dedicated for years. He was sure that without his efforts, they would have fallen apart long ago. He was the one that kept Sam around and he had always been the one to convince his younger brother that their father cared even if he didn't show it like other fathers did.

Now Dean was done with all of that shit. He wouldn't waste any more time on his father. He hated what he was doing to Sam with this decision but he was dedicated to his family and refused to let them be hurt by his actions.

However, his family was no longer John and Sam. It was now Summer and her unborn baby. If Sam decided he wanted to stay as well, then Dean would try his best to make sure that he could look out for his brother and would welcome him with open arms but John was no longer part of the equation.

Dean had a new family to be dedicated to.

* * *

 **Reviews are always greatly appreciated so let me know what you think!**


End file.
